


Fat Cats

by dmarsh14



Category: Cat's Eye (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Tube Feeding, Weight Gain, funnel feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: A new foreign buyer arrives before the Kisugi sisters can steal their latest target. They try to hurry and get it before the buyer can take it to his home country. Unfortunately, they fail and are caught by his security personnel. Taken to his secure, fortress-like home, the sisters are made to pay their debt to him by gaining weight. Whether or not they want to.
Kudos: 22





	1. The Heist

Hitomi Kisugi hurried into the private back room of the “Cat’s Eye” cafe. Even as her sisters, Rui and Ai, looked up towards her, she spared one quick glance back to the dining area, and said, “Toshio just left in a hurry. It seems he needs to attend the latest buyer of father’s art, who has arrived early and wants to take possession of it immediately.”

Two quick gasps, as the other sisters absorbed the information. Ai spoke first. “We have to move now. If the Sheikh gets it back to his own country, and his own palace, it’s out of our reach.”

Regretfully, Rui answered, “that may be true, but our plan isn’t fully set up yet. It’s too soon. And it’s set for the gallery.”

With a sigh, Hitomi added, “I know. I just don’t want to lose this one, with all the work we’ve already put in.”

And so, after some long discussion, and reviewing and adapting their plan, the three sisters decided to move up their timetable and try for the artwork the very next day.

* * *

“Where is she?” asked Ai, sitting in the driver’s seat of the get-away car.

Rui, standing next to the front passenger door, looked into the distance towards the private building where the foreign sheikh had taken his purchase. “Hitomi will be here,” she said confidently. But after a moment, she muttered to herself, “this was a mistake. We shouldn’t have tried for a different location. Not enough recon, no extra tricks ready…”

But just a few minutes later, sure enough, Hitomi appeared. Unfortunately, she was empty-handed. And running flat out. As she got close enough, she called “go! Go!”

Ai quickly started the engine, glancing back in the mirror to her running sister. Rui gaped a second, then got in the other seat, muttering again.

Hitomi leapt into the back seat, yelling, “get us out of here!” Instantly, Ai stamped down on the pedal and their car sped away. 

Rui glanced back. “What happened?” she asked.

Hitomi, still looking out the rear window for pursuit, answered, “his guards were much more formidable than the Tokyo police. I got seen and couldn’t even get close to the painting.”

Shaking her head, Rui said, “we are never rushing a job again. Not changing the location that suddenly.”

Ai said suddenly, “that may not be a concern,” as she yanked the wheel, sending their car into a wild turn. An SUV, black with tinted windows, barely missed the front fender of their car. Hitomi and Rui screamed as they flew against the seat belts that held them in their seats. 

Looking out the back window, Hitomi called, “there’s another one coming up behind us. The same as this one.” Rui added, “and a third one over there,” pointing out her window.

Ai gritted her teeth. “I can lose them,” she growled and, with a quick glimpse at all the mirrors to locate the chase cars, she yanked the wheel again, sending their car off on a new road.

Steering randomly down several roads, Ai gradually came to understand what was happening. After several encounters with the cars chasing them, she realized they were being herded. She dared a split of her attention between the road and their GPS, trying to figure where their pursuers were pushing them, and to find a way out.

She finally settled on a rather desperate maneuver. She slewed the wheel around recklessly, heading for a tiny, winding alley, barely wide enough for their own car.

Before she could even realize that their enemies had thought of this, had likely herded them to this very thing, they ran headlong into a wrecked car blocking the whole alley. Though the safety features all deployed perfectly, all three were still knocked unconscious by the impact.

* * *

Hitomi woke in a hospital bed, strapped down at wrists, ankles, and waist. She gingerly turned her head, and felt no collar restricting her movement; no head, neck, or serious back injury, then. Looking around the dimly lit room as best she could, she saw no one. She prayed that her sisters were just in another room, recovering as she was.

Gradually, the memory of the chase, and the crash, came back to her. Wincing in mostly remembered pain, she tried to recall the paramedics who brought her here, but could recall nothing.

“You’re awake,” came a voice from the door. Turning to look, Hitomi saw an unfamiliar figure in a uniform. She groaned; they’d finally been caught. It wasn’t Toshio, nor was it Asatani, nor even Toshio’s boss. Where were they being held?

A nurse came at his call, and quickly and coldly examined her. Pronouncing her recovered and healthy, the nurse left too abruptly for Hitomi to try to speak to her. Looking back at the guard, she went cold when she realized he was not dressed in a police uniform, nor was he even Japanese, his mastery of the language notwithstanding.

Seeing her reaction, the man smiled. It was a hard smile. “You’ve caught up,” he said. “No, you are not in the custody of the Tokyo police. You’ll be told everything you need to know soon enough. Get some rest; you’ll need it.” Without any more talking, he left her, still bound securely to the bed. She clearly heard the door lock anyway. She worried about what he could have meant, until she fell into an exhausted, fitful sleep.


	2. The feedings begin...

Moments after she awakened again, a woman came in. They must have her under constant observation. As she neared the bed where Hitomi was still tied, she jerked in surprise. The woman was very plump, even fat. Not very expert as such things, but with her eye for details, Hitomi estimated she was well over 200 pounds, maybe as much as 250. Her body stretched tightly against the fabric of her clothing, suggesting a recent, rapid increase in weight.

“Hello, Hitomi-chan,” the woman said calmly, even brightly. “You are currently in custody of the man you tried to rob. He is not really a cruel man, but he does not like women interfering with his business. That said, he does appreciate your beauty, and will let you stay here in leisure, kept comfortable and even safe, as long as you follow his rules.”

Hitomi snorted in disgust. She snarled, “where are my sisters?”

Still calm, even serene, the woman answered, “they are under nurses’ care, just as you are. Their tenders are giving them this same introduction right now.”

Still angry, and not liking feeling helpless, Hitomi growled, “so we’re prisoners then.”

Still annoyingly calm, the woman answered, “if you insist. But you did try to rob the Sheikh, and he could of course return you to Tokyo and the police, with enough evidence against you for a very long sentence.” For the first time, the woman’s voice went cold and firm. “It is, of course, your choice.”

Hitomi went silent, not wanting to respond to that, and honestly not even sure how to. The woman interpreted that as compliance. “The rules are very simple. You will not escape from here, and will not even try.”

Hitomi only snorted again. The woman smiled, actually smiled at it. “Well,” she said, with a shrug, “you will learn. The other important rule is obedience. For now, you are at the lowest status in our rankings. If you behave properly, and don’t make trouble, you may rise in the hierarchy.”

Hitomi was drawn into the conversation, almost against her will. “That’s all?” she asked. “Obey?”

The woman nodded simply. “Yes. But the specific obedience, for now, is to become pleasing to our master. He has specific...tastes.”

Hitomi felt chilled. Seeing her reaction, the woman added quickly, “he has a wife, and a bit of a harem already. He will not touch you.” After a short pause, the woman finished with a shrug, “unless you ask. That said, he still wishes to be surrounded by pretty women. Pretty, that is, to his tastes.”

The woman stopped, simply watching Hitomi. The silence stretched longer, until Hitomi finally asked, “what does he consider pretty?”

Apparently waiting for that, the woman smiled and spread her arms. “Can’t you tell?”

Hitomi’s eyes widened. The woman added, “I am actually a little small for his tastes, but I do have duties that require me to move easily.”

Wordlessly, Hitomi shook her head in denial. The woman answered, not changing her tone a bit. “You will. You owe a debt for your robbery. You will pay it.” Then, at a gesture from the woman, three nurses swept into the room.

Hitomi struggled, thrashing her head to evade their grip. Though she was actually able to slip one hand out of the binding, and got the other nearly free, she had no real chance. In moments, she was re-bound, much more securely, and a metal device was wrapped around her jaw and neck, holding her head completely motionless and keeping her mouth open wide.

One nurse stayed to monitor Hitomi’s status while a second began to pour a thick liquid into her gaping mouth. When the liquid reached Hitomi’s lips, the nurse stopped pouring and sat back to wait. Hitomi couldn’t even twitch her head to splash out the huge mouthful, try though she did. But she stubbornly refused to swallow any of it. The pourer simply reached out and pinched Hitomi’s nostrils shut. The device held her still and her piteous moans could be heard, getting more desperate. Worse, the horrid woman had waited until Hitomi had exhaled; she had little breath to last, and none extra to spew the mouthful out. And who could guess what worse they would do if she tried that? Hitomi realized she had no choice and quickly gulped the giant mouthful down, panting when her mouth emptied.

Waiting only a few seconds, the nurse let go of her nose and filled her mouth again. Glaring at her tormentor, Hitomi paused in token resistance before quickly gulping down the thick, and sweet-tasting glop.

As the third round began, Hitomi wilted limply, tears streaming down her face. The only movement she made for the rest of the day, was the steady swallowing of load after load of the, no doubt, high calorie sludge.

* * *

Even while Hitomi’s feeding began, another servant was dealing similarly with Ai.

When told what would be done to her, Ai, like Hitomi, shook her head harshly. Unlike Hitomi, Ai’s thoughts were more in line with a hopeful teenager. _How will I ever find love if they do this to me? It would take months, years, to get my figure back,_ she wailed in her thoughts, not doubting yet that Hitomi and Rui would find some way out of this. 

As with Hitomi, her trainer said, ruthlessly, “we could always return you to Tokyo. And tell your sister’s boyfriend Toshio who you really are.”

Weeping openly, Ai nodded wretchedly. At a gesture, a nurse entered the room leading two women pushing trays loaded high with easily-eaten foods. As the hospital bed was adjusted to sit Ai up, the nurse let her hands free.

Now at least partially freed, Ai glanced around. Her trainer saw it, and said coldly, “don’t try it.” As Ai looked back at her, she went on, “your legs are still bound, you are surrounded by many more guards than you know, the compound stretches for nearly a kilometer from one side to the other, and this is an oasis in a wide empty desert.” After pausing to let Ai consider that, the woman finished, “feed, or we will feed you.”

Tears still flowing, Ai reached for the first of many handfuls, she knew. Too many. So despondent she didn’t even notice what she ate, Ai slowly filled her mouth, chewed and swallowed, then repeated it. Again. And again. And again.

The nurse, sitting next to Ai, murmured encouragements to her. “Come on, dear, you can do better than this. Just a little more. Ooh, try these,” she said, pulling Ai’s hand to something. Wretchedly, still not caring what she ate, Ai apathetically took the direction and ate that, too.

The trainer, still watching Ai intently, was less kind. “Faster!” she snapped. “You must go faster than this. You’re pathetic. If you won’t eat at a reasonable pace, we have methods of feeding you faster.” Ai barely heard that, but she heard the next. In her harshest voice yet, the woman went on, “it will be faster than may be comfortable, but you will be fed.”

With a shudder, Ai decided she did not wish to find out what “methods” they might have in reserve. Forcing herself to speed up, she grabbed two handfuls at a time and crammed them both in at once, stretching her cheeks wide. She paused, panting desperately around the huge mouthful. A quiet *ahem* had her look at the woman again. She had crossed her arms and was actually tapping her foot impatiently. “A good enough start, I suppose,” she said, glaring at Ai. “What comes next?”

With a start, Ai chewed as best she could, managing to mush up the mouthful and, with an effort, got it down her throat. With a scared glance at the woman, Ai immediately reached for the next mouthful, just as big as the last.

The kind (well, almost kind) encouragement of the nurse on one side and the harsh threats of the trainer on the other kept Ai flustered and off-balance. Her mind reeling from the confusing mix of words, all she could do was keep stuffing herself. As the long effort went on, Ai realized that she was cramming more into her mouth at once than she ever had before, even more than at the start of this insanity. How long had she been doing this? One tiny glance was all it took to keep her cowed and feeding. The dreadful flares of temper that woman kept using on her were enough that, later in the day, she didn’t even need to speak to Ai again; just her cold eyes were enough to force Ai to keep going, forcing more and more down her own throat. And more. And still more. And even to speed up, stuffing herself faster and faster as the day went on.

Finally, who knew how long later, the immense pile of food finally ran out. Ai fell back in the chair, panting weakly through her mouth, empty for the first time in hours, surely. As that woman spoke one last time, Ai looked up at her, almost hoping for praise at her performance. Her eyes seemed to ask, _did I do well? Was it enough?_

Ai was surprised at herself. She shouldn’t want to be good at this. She should be trying to escape. She hated the overstuffed fullness of her stomach. She moaned, and her hands tenderly cradled her massive ball of a belly as she noticed the packed pain of it. Gingerly, she pressed inwards, just a little. Even as she groaned in more pain, she felt the firmness of complete gluttony. Her skin was tight and taut over the massive load inside it.

The cruel woman stood before Ai and leaned down. She pushed hard against the tight belly and Ai cried out, the pain too much. “That will do to start,” the woman said harshly. “But you’ll have to do better tomorrow.”

Ai whimpered. There was no way she could eat more than this, no matter what punishments they tried. What could they do to her? Tears streamed down her food-stained cheeks as her ever-active imagination created images upon images of what they could do if she resisted them. Still weeping, she knew that, come tomorrow, she would obey.

* * *

Rui, older, kept her outward calm as her handler gave a similar speech. When the food was piled in front of her, she just stared at it, dumbfounded and paralyzed with the insanity of it all. Her mind raced, searching for some way out of this.

The woman standing on the other side of the table where Rui sat, bound to her seat, leaned in close. “You will start eating now,” she said. Rui glanced at her; the woman was calm, no anger or even threat was in her voice. Yet it was firm, as irresistible as water wearing down rock. Gauging her situation, Rui realized she had little choice just now, and reached for something. Steadily, if slowly, chewing and swallowing it, she went for another.

Several minutes later, perhaps an hour, and the woman, silently watching until then, spoke again. “You have realized, I’m sure, that your sisters are in similar straits.” Still eating, Rui nodded, snapping a hateful glare at the other. The woman continued, “our master can be quite harsh when disobeyed, and he has ordered that all this food is eaten. I will not take punishment for your failing; that being so, I will have to give everything you leave uneaten to your sisters to finish. Perhaps the youngest; she would likely have the best chance to consume the extra.”

Rui snapped, through her full mouth, “you will not.”

Smirking now, the woman gestured to the pile, indicating Rui must continue. She said, “don’t test me, thief. I will not be punished for remaining food. Be assured I will have it consumed; it will be checked. He wants you to eat this, but as long as it is eaten, that will be sufficient.” After a short pause, where Rui simply stared, the woman finished with a shrug, “it matters not to me which of you eats the most. Whatever you leave will be given to the others. If you’d rather they stuff themselves more and grow even fatter, that is not my concern.”

Rui thought quickly. She judged that this vile woman would indeed give her leavings to Hitomi and Ai. They knew enough about them all to know how to force her own obedience. Knowing it for what it was, Rui still had to obey; she couldn’t let her sisters’ punishments worsen if she could stop it.

Risking one more pause, Rui said to her tormentor, “and what if I finish early? Will I then be given theirs?” She couldn’t quite keep the hopeful note from her voice, but she thought the woman hadn’t noticed it.

With an obviously false note of surprise and being impressed, the woman answered, “if they had enough left over by then, yes, I suppose you would.” She had noticed the hope in her charge’s voice, and smiled inwardly at the perfect manipulation they had invoked to force her to stuff herself even more. Of course, any extra would be brought from the kitchens, not the others’ requirements, but this one wouldn’t know that.

At that simple answer, Rui threw herself into the feeding, rushing through it to take more on herself, away from her sisters. She still believed that they, if fed less, would be able to break free themselves and help free her as well.

On and on she went, forcing more and more into her mouth, trying her hardest to speed up even more. Soon, she was barely chewing, softening the latest cheek-stretching mouthful just enough to swallow.

After some more time, Rui wasn’t even really swallowing anymore. She just pushed the next mouthful in, pushing the last down her throat by force. She created a steady flow of food in her mouth, down her throat, and into her stomach, already packed completely full and actually swelling with the endless flow into it. Panting in tiny gasps when she had a moment, Rui kept the river of food rushing into herself, inflating her belly bigger and bigger all through the long day.

Rui didn’t even get a chance to rest when she finished the pile; when the woman saw it getting low, she signaled and more was added to her feeding. Again and again, more was added before Rui could rest even a moment. Toward the end of the day, Rui noted as she grabbed the new foodstuff that it was of a different appearance than the first; they were in fact giving her extra from her sisters. That knowledge kept her going, spurring herself faster still, even through the growing pain of her far-too-stuffed stomach.

* * *

Finally, all three finished their ordeals and were allowed to sleep. Hitomi’s head was kept restrained in the metal collar, telling her clearly that more of the same waited for her. Ai was lowered back in her bed, flattened for sleep. She cradled her painfully stuffed and full belly in her hands, weeping softly when she couldn’t see the door on the other side of the room; her belly was too big to see past it. Rui settled back as they finally let her stop, feeling miserably stuffed and full, but pleased that she’d taken many kilograms of food into herself from her sisters.


	3. The feedings increase...

The next morning, Hitomi woke to soreness in her jaw; of course, since the collar had been left on all night, forcing her mouth wide and leaving it like that. Opening her eyes, she saw an addition to it; there was a large bowl sitting on her mouth, attached to the collar! Probing with her tongue, Hitomi felt a wide tube running from the bottom; it went back as far as her tongue could get, and, she feared, right down into her stomach. Belatedly, she realized that she was breathing with no trouble or blockage at all; straining her eyes to look down, she thought she could just see a tube running into her nose. Her torturers had put a breathing tube in along with the feeding tube, so she could breathe without trouble while they simply poured the horrible stuff down her so much faster. Looking around, she realized, the massive funnel on her mouth was so big she could barely see anything else beyond it!

Just then, she heard the door open and that woman come back in. She made certain to make the nurse show her the larger jug of liquid she was to be given. “And do not doubt,” the woman added, “that there are many of these for you today. Begin.”

Instantly, the nurse poured the first jug into the funnel-bow, and into Hitomi. Hitomi could tell nothing about it; whether they had numbed her throat, or simply the tubing transmitted no sensations, she had no idea how much was going in. Until, that is, the stream reached her stomach. Then she could feel it filling quickly, pushing in more and more and the horrid filling went on. She could no longer even pretend it was “eating”, they were simply filling her stomach like a tank, or a balloon, pouring endlessly into it until it was packed painfully tight, and the liquid backed up. Hitomi could tell from the increasing pressure on her mouth and head that she was completely filled, and the liquid was backed up, now filling the bowl fastened to her. A quiet hum began, and Hitomi felt vibrations from the funnel. In seconds, she felt her belly swelling more and packing tighter and tighter. Confused for a moment, Hitomi realized there was a pump on the base of the funnel, forcing it to empty into her. Bitterly, she thought, of course they wouldn’t let simple gravity do the work; that’s far too slow for their purposes.

This time, the woman took care to tell Hitomi what was happening. With pressure on her swelling, filling belly, and constant talking, she made certain Hitomi knew exactly what was being done to her.

“Yes, you’re coming along nicely,” she basically purred, rubbing over Hitomi’s firm belly. She squeezed inwards at the sides of it, then let it go, sending waves through it that Hitomi could feel rippling everywhere. “Your balloon of a belly is filling up quickly, and we should be able to expand it more today. We shouldn’t really push too hard, not yet, but we can do much; we’ve perfected our methods over many years.

“Yes, you’re at least 10 kilos more than yesterday, I think,” she went on. “Let’s see just how much better we can do today.”

Only a few minutes later, Hitomi guessed, the woman said, with malicious glee, “oh look, your bowl is emptying. Here’s more for you.” She immediately poured still more in, refilling it back to the very top.

Whimpering through the weight of the thick sludge flowing endlessly into her, Hitomi wondered what devilry they were doing to her sisters…

* * *

Ai was wakened by the “kindly” nurse, gently shaking her. “Up you get,” she said warmly. “Let’s get you ready for today.”

As the bed was again raised to sitting, with her bound just as before, Ai winced as the other, crueler keeper came in and instantly started her abuse. “Get started,” she barked, waving to others to bring in the food. Ai gaped at the amount, more than double yesterday’s. The cruel keeper smiled savagely. “Oh yes,” she said with sadistic glee, “you will finish all this midday, or I will make sure it’s all in your bloated belly, and the afternoon’s too, by the end of the day.”

Gazing fearfully at the horrid woman, Ai whimpered, “what do you mean? How?”

The woman’s eyes bored into Ai. “You won’t have to worry about that, unless you fail to finish this,” she said with a gesture at the huge pile of food on the table. After a brief pause for Ai to consider, she leaned close and growled, “I actually hope you do fail. I have some new techniques I’ve been eager to try.” The woman went to a seat across the room and sat to watch Ai stuffing herself. As she did, she gestured to a clearly visible clock. “Twelve o’clock,” she said with vicious eagerness.

Terrified, Ai grabbed a double handful of food and started eating, gorging herself as fast as she ever had. Her vivid imagination was already creating many ways to fulfill the woman’s threat. A grinder, pump, and hose fastened to her mouth, tying her down and shoving huge mouthfuls in by hand; liquefying it and holding her mouth wide open with a gag to just pour it down; and many more; one after the other, images ran through her mind, making her weep in fear even as she drove herself faster and faster.

Many hours later, Ai glanced, again, at the clock. She gasped in terror as the seconds counted down the exact moment of 12 noon. Looking back down at her table, Ai cried aloud at the amount left. She’d done her fastest, and there was still so much left. Sparing one look at the terrible woman in her chair, Ai saw her grinning maliciously, leaning forward in eagerness for Ai’s failure.

Desperately, Ai grabbed everything left, hands alternating, cramming more and more of the food left into her stretching mouth. She didn’t really need to look, so she watched the seconds getting closer and closer to her deadline. She packed more and more into her mouth, crying in ever-growing terror. Finally, just as the display of the clock reached exactly 12:00:00, Ai felt her hand slap the surface of the table. Before she even looked down, she felt around the table, finding nothing. Looking back at the table, Ai saw it was empty.

From very close, the cruel keeper growled, “you’re not done yet. Swallow it.” Ai tried desperately to chew the massive mouthful, which stretched her cheeks wide and was too much to even close her mouth. With the woman glaring down at her, smirking like she knew Ai couldn’t do it, Ai somehow gulped down enough of the choking mouthful to let her chew and swallow the rest. Gasping, Ai fell back against her seat, sweating with the effort and looking meekly up at the horrid woman. “Hmm,” she snorted, letting her disappointment show. “You managed this time.” Raising her hand to signal the replacement of all the food, she smirked again. “You have more for this afternoon. Let’s see if you can do it again.”

“No, wait, please,” objected the kindly nurse. “Give her a half-hour or so to rest. She did amazingly,” she finished, gently stroking Ai’s shoulder.

The keeper kept her hand raised, glaring at the nurse. Ai glanced wearily between the two, surprised at the fury in the nurse’s face as she stood up to the other. Finally, the keeper lowered her hand. “Fine,” she snarled. “Fifteen minutes rest. No more.”

The nurse tried to argue, but the keeper cut her off. “No more. That one-” with a dismissive gesture “-has more to eat today. Much more. The longer she waits, the faster she has to go, or else not finish in time.” The woman paused, considering. A vile grin began in her face, and she began, “hmm. Perhaps she does need some rest. Yes, maybe a half-hour will do--”

Knowing that the evil woman was thinking of an excuse for her to fail for the day and be force-fed tomorrow, Ai cried out, “no! Fifteen minutes is fine! Less even! I could start now!”

Smiling cruelly, the keeper argued, “no, your nurse said you need time to recover.”

Desperately now, Ai screamed, “no! I don’t! Start me now! Please!” She gasped, and then wailed when she realized she had begged to be forced to eat more. Not just for form, either. She had truly begged for more food to force down her own throat immediately.

The keeper's grin got wider, and more vicious as she signaled for the next feeding to start. Ai knew that the woman knew she was broken. 

Without any kind of break, Ai’s stuffing went on the rest of the day. Not even an hour into this second feeding of the day, her stomach began to feel full. Not just what she thought of as full, that had happened hours earlier, but really packed as much as it could be. Still more food came. Soon after that, her stomach actually hurt, stretching tighter and more packed. Still more food came. Finally, try as she did, no matter the threats, implied or spoken, the keeper used, Ai simply could not keep up the speed, and gradually slowed. She didn’t dare stop, though. Whenever she hesitated for even a moment, the cruel keeper leaned forward grinning eagerly. That was enough to keep Ai going until the endless river of food finally did end, and she collapsed back into the seat, whimpering in real pain and humiliation.

Showing every appearance of angry frustration, the keeper spun and stalked out. The kindly nurse rubbed oil gently into the skin of Ai’s packed, stretched belly, cooing nonsense praises at her impossible, unimaginable feast. As she was lowered to sleeping position, before she cried to exhausted sleep, Ai could not miss that she could not see any part of the far wall over her now-enormous belly, quivering with every shallow breath and every labored beat of her pulse. 

* * *

Rui woke, weary and unrested even from the night’s sleep. Or, not really sleep; she hadn’t been able to truly rest, with her stomach striving to digest the impossible load she’d succeeded in finishing. Even that, and the feeling of fullness that told her she hadn’t completely digested yesterday’s feeding, made Rui smile a bit; knowing that all she ate was not given to her sisters.

The women came in as soon as she stirred; she realized they must have her under constant observation. Rui heard another speaking to this woman from outside the room, catching the end: “...others doing quite well too.”

Rui gasped aloud, and the woman, with a quick glance at her, curtly ordered the unseen companion to silence. Rui glared at her, and spat, “you said I would take the extra from my sisters!”

With a sigh of obvious impatience and overwork, the woman answered calmly. “Yes, well, it seems our little deal was discovered. Not only were the other two given more to compensate-” Rui yelled, outraged, but the woman kept speaking “-but you have been ordered a greater amount to finish today. If you can take extra that is not meant for you, then, it was thought, you can have more of your own.”

Growling and grinding her teeth, Rui spat, “and, after finishing this new total, can I still take theirs?”

The horrid woman actually smiled in amusement. “You won’t. There’s simply too much of your own today.”

Glaring at the other, Rui asked again. “What if I can?”

With a careless shrug, the woman answered, “I suppose it’s safe to say yes; you won’t be able to finish yours, so much less any of the others’.”

As the woman gestured toward the door, signalling the delivery of Rui’s feast for the day, Rui smirked in defiance. She didn’t even wait until the piling of the food before her was complete; she grabbed handfuls and started feeding immediately.

Ignoring the woman, still monitoring her progress, Rui grabbed handful after handful, shoving them into her gaping mouth, chewing and swallowing them endlessly. She had noted yesterday, and considered before she fell asleep afterwards, that a steady pace was better for long-term work, than forcing herself to hurry as fast as she could, then having to slow down to rest. So, fast though it was, she didn’t hurry her feasting; she kept her hands working, passing mouthful after mouthful into her belly.

Rui gradually found the repetitive motions to be somehow hypnotic. Once she set her pace, she kept going, her hands feeding, her jaws chewing, her throat swallowing, and of course, her belly swelling. Never stopping, nor even slowing. Stuff. Chew. Swallow. Stuff. Chew. Swallow. Stuff. Chew. Swallow. Over and over, endlessly, mindlessly, she crammed more and more unnoticed food down her own throat.

Rui’s mind drifted almost to sleep as her body went on autopilot. She did, vaguely, notice when the food changed from her usual feeding to new types, and she smiled through the eternal river of Calories that she had succeeded in taking more from her sisters. But the motions were almost soothing, calm and repetitive, and on she fed.

Finally, eventually, her hand hit wood, instead of grabbing yet another huge mouthful of even more food. Mindlessly, her other hand hit the table as well, and for a few seconds, her hands mechanically moved around the table-top, searching for still more to pack into her mouth. Gradually, her mind woke up, and suddenly, pain radiating from her tightly packed belly made her cry out. Rui panted shallowly, not able to catch her breath nor breathe deeply. Her hands, still stained with residue, went to her straining belly, filled beyond full, and met the tight skin, dampened with sweat, much sooner than she expected.

Moaning quietly, in real physical distress, Rui glanced down to her stomach. Her jaw dropped and she gaped at the sheer impossible immensity of it. Bloated and almost perfectly round, it stuck out from her body, reaching out all the way to her knees as she sat. It seemed with the conscious knowledge of her size, the pain of her over-stuffed belly grew to agony, and Rui gently cradled her poor abused stomach, feeling it quivering with each beat of her rapid pulse.

Silent till now, her keeper spoke. “You did manage to eat all of your own allotment, and I kept my bargain, feeding you extra from the others’,” she said coldly. “You had better not get me in trouble again, with my foolish agreement. I think I should just increase tomorrow’s portions again.”

Rui couldn’t stop a tiny whimper at that, both in terror at an even huger load, one that might very well rupture something inside her, and in anger and real fear that she would no longer be able to protect her sisters, even a little. The woman kept speaking, right over her protest. “Yes. I think that’s best. At least then I can say I made the best effort I could.” Looking Rui’s bloated, hard belly over critically, the woman finished, “there’s no problem with going beyond your expected amounts, so by adding more each time you do overdo yourself, I keep clear.” With a decisive nod, she finished, “yes. That will do. And with more of your own each day, eventually you won’t be able to take away from the others.”

The woman’s casual dismissal of her efforts and the easy plan to foil her caused Rui’s anger and defiance to flare again. She refused to look at the woman, wanting to hide her hard expression and firm decision that, no matter how much they tried to force her to eat, she would take it all, and fast enough to add even more from her sisters’ each day.


	4. The end

On it went. Each day, the sisters were filled with more than the last. Hitomi’s nurses simply increased the speed of the little pump, and made certain that her bowl stayed full to the brim. Ai’s tormentor kept pushing her faster and faster, using her threats and Ai’s own imagination to keep her striving to stuff in more than before; even the caring nurse pushed her past her ever-growing limits, with encouragement and sympathy. Rui was determined to minimize her sisters’ tortures by overreaching her own feedings and taking her extra from theirs, and her own controller kept increasing her daily target, ostensibly hoping to force her to fail, but she never did; she pushed harder, forcing unimaginable amounts down her own throat.

None had the least concept of how long they’d been in custody. Indeed, only Ai had any idea of the time of day, and when she really thought, she knew that she couldn’t be certain even that the clock was correct, or even running accurately. She thought it too likely that evil woman had the clock run too fast, promising her a time, then giving her less.

The only marker of time any of the sisters could know, besides the subjective time of sleeping, was when their steadily-swelling fat finally began to shred their clothes, As might be expected, Ai’s cruel handler let Ai’s clothes tear gradually, causing extra discomfort when Ai grew too large for the clothes. Though her kindly nurse tried to loosen them, it wasn’t enough. Hitomi’s cold, efficient tenders only opened the fastenings on her clothing to prevent any slowing of the filling of her stomach. Rui was allowed to strip herself for her comfort, but her adversary eyed her openly, clearly trying to embarrass her for stripping, even in necessity.

At last, Hitomi was released from her ordeal. As the bowl was released from the metal collar and the feeding tube snaked out of her throat, the nurses unfastened the collar itself and let Hitomi relax, for the very first time since they’d bound her thus. She simply lay there, unmoving for a few moments, unable to get the strength to even sit up, not only from the new massive weight, but also she knew her muscles must have atrophied in the days (weeks? Even months?) of disuse.

“Come on,” one of the nurses ordered absently. “Get up.” Hitomi tried to rise, really she did. But she simply couldn’t manage to get herself sitting, much less to stand. Another order, more forceful, but even her dignity pushing her, Hitomi couldn’t manage to sit up.

Realizing that she couldn’t do it on her own muscle, her handlers brought in a heavy-lifting patient crane to move her off her bed and into a wheelchair; a very wide wheelchair. Hitomi saw the sly grins, even self-satisfaction, on the handlers’ faces, and blushed in humiliation at her real immobility; she needed mechanical help to move! As she was swung around from the bed to the chair, Hitomi finally saw herself in a mirror on the far wall. Later, she suspected that they had added the mirror just so she could see herself.

She looked over her body in the mirror. Clad only in her underclothes, her huge belly was most prominent, hanging down over her panties in a heavy apron, nearly covering the front of her panties completely. Her legs were quite thick, thighs bulging and leading to her very wide hips, stretching the panties’ fabric . Her arms rested on the sling holding her up; she saw the flab spreading out and nearly burying the frame that cradled her. Her hands were soft too, her fingers bloated into breakfast sausage links. As she was turned sideways, revealing in the mirror her enormous butt, ballooned out nearly her body’s thickness from her back. Her gaze went next to her equally enormous bosom, completely overflowing her bra (torn and shredded, and almost in pieces, by her growth). While they settled her into the chair, she ended up facing the mirror again (certainly on purpose), and couldn’t help but see that her face, cheeks (and lips) were so fat now that they would surely impair her speech; they swelled up so much that the squeezed her eyes nearly shut. Below, her neck was so swollen with fat rolls that it blended from her shoulders up into her bloated cheeks, forming a smooth roll from just above her massive breasts up to her chin.

She couldn’t take seeing what they’d done to her anymore. She closed her eyes tight on her tears falling in despair as they wheeled her out of her torture chamber, the motor of the chair straining to keep her massive body moving forward.

They wheeled her down a corridor. Hitomi had no idea where they were taking her, but she knew it would be still more torment and humiliation. In only a few minutes, they neared a door that opened smoothly as they got near.

Inside, the first thing Hitomi was a massive flesh-colored blob, With a gasp she couldn’t prevent, Hitomi suddenly realized it was one of her sisters. She was so bloated, her body so distorted from a human shape, that Hitomi couldn’t even be sure which one it was. She was gargantuan, spilling over the chair and burying it under her elephantine rear end. Her arms, completely immobile, held out straight from her sides by their massive volume (bloated to bigger than the trees outside their cafe). The fat rolling out from her wrists enveloped her hands, showing only the edge of her hands, blown up to softballs and covering most of her sausage fingers. Her legs had ballooned to bigger around even than her arms, and the fat hung off them, burying her feet (themselves rounded to basketballs with only the very tips of her toes, bloated larger than normal ankles, poking out from the folds). Her breasts were inflated so vast that they had already burst her shirt, spilling out to her sides nearly the length of her bloated arms, and still rising up to her face. Her cheeks (and lips) were so fat now that they prevented any speech at all; they swelled up so much that the squeezed her eyes nearly shut. Her belly, though. Her belly was incredible. Blown up to dwarf even the rest of her body. Rolls hanging from rolls, folding over themselves, an ocean of bloated fat. It still billowed out over the arms of her wheelchair, much wider even than Hitomi’s.

Before Hitomi could recover what remained of her poise, or the other could move to respond, a different door opened automatically and the third sister was brought in. Hitomi’s eyes roamed up and down her body in disturbed fascination. It was actually rather impressive, how massive she was. Her stomach was immense, sticking out forward nearly her body depth (itself much thicker than any normal woman), and hanging down in a huge apron of fat that completely covered her lap, reaching nearly to her knees. Her breasts were huge, nearly as far out from her body as her enormous stomach, and sagging down heavily onto the shelf formed by her massive belly. Her hips and rear were vast, spreading out nearly half a meter to either side and oozing down over the sides of her chair. Her legs made nearly perfect cone shapes, expanding steadily from her fattened ankles to her wide, wide hips. Hitomi was surprised they could even bend, to sit in the chair. The woman’s arms drooped with flab, even larger than Hitomi’s own, and forming their own aprons, covering her elbows. Even her hands and feet were bloated, bulbous and puffy. The woman’s fingers also were bloated, swollen to twice normal size. Ro couldn’t figure out how the woman managed to feed herself at all, closing her puffy fists around the food, let alone as fast as she was. Even the woman’s face was rounded, huge cheeks inflated with fat and so many chins that her face blended seamlessly into her neck and shoulders.

The newest arrival screamed in outage, trying to whirl on the tenders behind her chair. “You said my extra would be taken from theirs!” she wailed, her words barely understandable through the distortion of her massive cheeks and neck. “I took the extra to save them!”

Hitomi now knew that one was Rui. She smiled sadly at her older sister’s protective attitude, futile though it had turned out. Meanwhile, one of the tenders shrugged and said callously, “yes. I lied. It worked to get you to participate much better.” A quiet wail came from Rui, followed by wracking sobs.

Then, the other was Ai. Looking back at her younger sister, Hitomi was stunned anew at the sheer size of her young sister, even larger than Rui, than Hitomi herself. Her jaw gaped (or tried to; the sheer amount of flab on her face kept the opening of her mouth rather small), and her mind simply could not process how Ai could have gotten so enormously fat, larger even than Rui, actively pushing herself to extreme lengths.

In fact, Ai seemed strangely passive. At first, Hitomi had thought it was just like her own reaction to her state. Then, one of Ai’s tenders gently put her hand on Ai’s shoulder, cooing to her, just loud enough for Hitomi to hear, “see, dear, you’ve exceeded everyone else. You did very well.”

The other snorted, and growled, also just barely audible, “I suppose I have to admit, you did far better than I thought you could. You’ve exceeded my expectations, and met every challenge.” Hitomi’s eyes widened (as much as they could) and she hissed a quiet curse when Ai visibly preened and became happier at the praise from her tormentors.

They’d broken Ai. She was, by now, a willing participant in what had been done to her, or at least, obedient to their urging and prodding. Tears welled anew in Hitomi’s eyes at that realization. Her own body had betrayed her, but she at least had kept her mind, her spirit. She suspected that they had known they couldn’t manipulate nor break her, so they had simply made sure she could not stop them, and had their own way. She realized that they had broken Ai and manipulated Rui. A quick glance back at Rui showed her still lost in despair at knowing that she’d been played and her handlers had outright lied to her for the whole length of their torment.

* * *

Flush with their success, and Ai’s now-mindless, instinctive obedience, her controllers made her their masterwork, ordering her to sit and eat, then bringing her however much they wished, and Ai would eat every last crumb.

Rui’s despondency at being misled by her own care of her sisters and so fooled that she failed to protect them even a little, made her a harder case, but adapting the work they used on Hitomi (and informing Rui that was where they developed it), her tenders added to her weight nearly as often as Ai.

Hitomi never broke. They may have fattened her to immobility, but she would never give up. But even that gave her own handlers repeated excuses to strap her down and use their bowl on her again and again. Now, they did not bother with a tube into her belly; they simply fastened the base securely to her wide open mouth and poured it full to the brim; drink it all, or drown. Although, the pourer never had to actually pinch her nose shut; they simply tied her down as before and fastened it onto her gaping mouth and kept it full for however long the punishment was to last. The punishments were by volume, not time, so it would stay in the bowl as long as she wanted; she would be held immobile as a tank of liquid filled to the rim of the bowl until she had drunk the amount required. 

Over the next several months, all three were fed, filled, or ordered to eat long past satiation many times, and their weights grew steadily, if not as quickly as their beginning. Ai already had become eager to eat, whatever and however much was placed before her. Rui eventually got worn down and would also eat, if not as eagerly as Ai, then without force or argument. And Hitomi was given no option; enough handlers to hold her would bind her onto the bed, then they forced the funnel-bowl into her wide-open mouth and filled her belly for hours on end.


End file.
